Changes
by HaiiroWolf
Summary: Ryan and Mai are best friends, But will ryan becomeing a pokemon make mai think he is some sort of freak? Another pokemon fic hopefully this will be a good one. A werepokeism fic
1. Going camping

**Yes this is about Werepokeism, but with a different story, they still go camping but it turns out a bit... well different. So please! Enjoy! Also! I'm hoping for this to be one of my longest stories I'm going to write, So once again... Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Dammit!" I shouted very VERY loud making the whole house shake. Trust me... my dad shouting is louder then a loudreds uproar.

"What?" Said Mai as she walked in to the room (no... she is not my sister just a good friend)

"My dad said we are going camping again."

"Um maybe you could ask If I could come?"

"Let me think... no"

"Why! It would be fun!"

"Trust me, my dad plus camping, I think I'm going to throw up..." I mumbled "and whenever you come you take pictures of me doing something stupid then post it on your myspace!!!"

"But we had so much fun last time!"

"What? Me falling over then landing in a pile of ponyta manure?"

"It was only a small pile." Said mai "And I got 20000 views on myspace."

"It was boiling hot!!!" I shouted "And I had a burn on my face for 2 weeks!!!"

"Ok what about last year"

"You mean when the vaporeon was humping my leg?"

"Yeah...." We both stared to laugh... but really...it was the second most disgusting thing that ever happened to me... what was the first? You don't want to know...

"I'll go ask if I can come" Said mai still giggling about the vaporeon thing...

"You might as well" I said. Hopefully she would have been banned from myspace by now.

"Yes!" Mai shouted whilst running out of the living room

"Yawn I'm so tired..." I said to myself "I think il rest for a while"

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" Knowing who it was... I tried to keep my eyes closed. But I failed so I decided to open them. And there he was, my dad he's one of those types who get very annoyed if a pokemon messes up your garden. Last time, a cyndaquil burned some of my dads flowers. I bet that cyndaquil wished he didn't do it after what my dad did to him after.

"We are ready to go!" he said in 'The voice'. And by 'The voice' I mean those sarcastic voices your parents give you when they feel like annoying you.

"Great..." I said to myself annoyed that he woke me up...again... "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours" That's when I realized I slept all through packing up and talking about my past experiences at camp. Grrr I hate it when we talk about camping, especially when It's about me.

"Ok then! Go get in the car, I'll be there in a minute" So both me and mai walked towards my dads car, its one of those cars with puke stains all over the passenger seat. But, its a car so I'm used to it.

After a while my dad got into the car the first thing he said was "Well, you and your girlfriend ready?" Trust me I had only been in the car for less than five minutes and he had already said mai is my girlfriend. I mean mai? I like her, but not enough to be in love!

Its gonna be a while before we reach the camp site so I decided to have some more shuteye before we got there, Why? Because we are probably going to be up all night trying to put up the tent.

"Dad are we sleeping in a tent again?" I had to ask otherwise I would kill myself.

"No" No? I thought for a while wondering where we would be sleeping so I asked again

"So what are we sleeping in?" And thank mew! He said something which will make me enjoy camping!...for once.

After another hour mai was asleep and I was starting to fall asleep, but something kept me awake.

I knew mai knew something she wasn't telling me about, But what?

"Man... am I tired" I said to myself still thinking about mai. You see me and her have been best friend since we met. But we became much better friends since we found our pokemon.

By found I don't mean captured, I really mean found! Man! They were so cute! We found them in a log by the river. After moving the leaves and twigs we found two Eevee's! Yes! Eevee's! When we found them we waited to see if there mother had just gone to collect food or something. But after waiting 3 hours we saw nothing so we decided to take them home.

I took the male eevee and mai took the female. They were beautiful together so we figured they had to be brother and sister. About three months after we found them we decided to evolve them, so I headed to the nearest poke-mart and bought one fire, water and thunder stone. But instead of forcing them to evolve into what we wanted, We let them choose, Ember the female eevee chose the fire stone therefor evolving into a flareon, While spark chose the thunder therefor evolving into a jolteon.

Oh! also! My name is Ryan I'm thirteen just like Mai, Now where was I? Oh yeah for some reason my dad asked me and mai to only bring one pokemon, I wonder why? Probably because the cabin is small or something.

"Hey! Ryan wake up"

"Ryan!!!" Then I felt a strong, powerful punch hit my arm

"Ow!" I shouted, well as soon as I noticed it was mai I tried to cover up what I had just done.

"We have arrived!" Shouted my dad

Looking out of the car window I saw a cabin over the hill. All I said was "About time!" until I saw more cabins and other kids...then...

A camp....Dammit.


	2. Realy, This is a freaky camp

"Dad!"

"What?" He said acting like he did nothing wrong, Well he did.

"How could you send me to a camp!!!"

"Well I thought you would enjoy it!" Said my dad trying to make up a good excuse so I wouldn't moan like I always do.

"Well I have already paid for it so your going into this camp weather you like it or not!" He moaned

"Its the summer holiday and your not sitting at home on your backside watching TV!" He shouted

By this time mai was already out of the car releasing ember from her pokeball

Now ember is really like mai, happy, fun and very cheerful. While spark... He is always watching out for me, Well I wouldn't blame him as I'm always running into trouble.

"Fine..." I eventually gave up and got out of the car.

"Ok then see you in three weeks!" My dad said as he started to drive off.

"Three...weeks...?" I paused for a few seconds there "WHAT? THREE WEEKS???"

I was about to run after my dad when someone grabbed my shirt.

"Your not going anywhere" Said mai as she struggled to keep hold of me.

"Now release spark from his pokeball" I should have done that before I tried to run after my dad. Well just in case I needed some help running after my dad.

"Fine" I said as I was getting sparks pokeball out of my jacket.

"Come on out spark!" I shouted as I threw sparks pokeball into the air.

"Flar flar! Shouted ember because her brother was being let out of his pokeball

"Jol jolt!" Spark shouted in happiness, considering he had been in his pokeball for over five hours. Then as usual he jumped on me, Plus when he does it he gets me down to the floor which hurts...alot...

"Spark! Your not a eevee anymore!" Then he smiled at me and climbed off.

"Now I see we have two new campers!" Said a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair he was also dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Now considering your three hours late you will not be able to choose your cabin, so we will have to do it for you." He said in a really cheerful voice. Now... his 'Cheerful voice' freaks me out.

"So for now you will be bunking in cabin twenty-two along with miles and amy" once again he said it in his 'Cheerful voice' man I think I'm going to kill myself.

"Also! Lights out at 9:30!" He finished... WHAT? 9:30!!! Were not babies! AGH! I'm gonna hate it here...

* * *

"Ok! Cabin twenty-two! I wonder what amy and miles are like?" Asked mai in her version of the Cheerful voice.

"Well hopefully they are not camp crazy maniacs who only think about camp" I thought to myself

"Well lets just hope there not." She laughed. Wait a sec... did she just?

"Here we are!" Mai shouted "Cabin twenty-two!" She shouted as she opened the really old wooden door, Covered in string shot, Possibly from a caterpie. Once again, I hate this camp.

Once she had opened the door, She screamed in one of those 'I have just seen something really cute so I must scream now'....Why do girls do that?

And there they were, Amy and Miles. Firstly as soon as I walked in im sure I could hear a mudkip sleeping, How? Because every second they go mud and every two seconds they go kip.

And amy? Oh she was wide awake playing with her combuskin, Ok so how am I going to sleep with a mudkip saying parts of it's name every few seconds and a girl training her combuskin? Who knows.

"Hi, I'm mai and this is ryan, Nice to meet you!" No... really did she have to introduce me? I could have done it myself after I had rammed a towl in that mudkips mouth, Heh heh.

"Hi, I'm amy and this is, uhh, ryan" I'm sure she didn't really want to introduce him because he was fast asleep. But maybe I can wake him up? I ran outside and picked up a thin, long twig. Then I ran back inside and started poking the mudkip with the twig, Yes poking it. Both me, mai and amy were laughing our heads off, Until the mudkip woke up, Once again dammit.

The first thing the mudkip did was say "Mud?" As if i he didn't know what was going on, a few seconds after that... I had a water gun fired at my face. It didn't hurt, Until mai started taking photos of me, Luckily she said she was only going to show her friends. Anyway shortly after this happened miles started to wake up, He turned over in his bed and the first thing he said was...

"Hey muddy" Wait? Muddy? Is that the best he could come up with?

"Oh, um sorry my mudkip used water gun on you, you must have startled him"

"Startled?" I mean... how can you startle a mudkip? They could tell what was going on around them with there eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm miles"

"Hey! I'm mai and this is ryan" Mai said in a welcoming voice. Even though they should be welcoming us, Its there cabin! Well 'our' cabin.

"Um miles why are you in bed?" I asked "Its only half past eight."

"Oh...Um well my mudkip wants to go see the nearby swamp so he can bury himself in the mud" Ok well I truly, nearly threw up then. Yes I know mudkips do like burying themselves in mud but letting your own mudkip do it? One word, Weird.

"Wow! You must really care for your mudkip." I said, Still nearly being sick

"Anyways, you have a pokedex on you?" Asked mai, Probably wanting to see the pokemon they had seen.

"Yea, why?" Amy asked. I don't know amy that much but I could tell she is a fighting and fire type trainer, Because of her combuskin.

"So I can see the pokemon you have seen." Mai asked. See? What did I say?

"Oh! Sure!" Amy said as she put her hand in her pocket to get her pokedex

"Hey ryan." I knew this was ryan. I Think he is about twelve, Maybe thirteen

"What?" I Said as I turned to face him

"Have you got your pokedex on you?" He asked, I sorta saw this coming.

"Um" I fished in my pocket... "I think I may have dropped it somewhere."

"Ryan your not just saying that are you?" Mai asked. I think she thought I was trying to get out of the conversation. Well this time for once, I wasn't.

"No really!" I shouted "I think I dropped it!"

"Want me and muddy to come and help you find it?" Miles offered "My mudkip can use his senses to try and find it, Well if you want."

"No thanks, Anyway I need some alone time." I said as I walked out of the cabin closing the door behind me.

"Agh! I hate it here!" I screamed "Man...I think I may have dropped my pokedex near where I got out of the car"

"Good job I left spark in the cabin, He would have been moaning at me for loosing my pokedex" Why? Like I said before he cares for me, like I'm his brother.

"Ah there it is!" I Said as I picked up my pokedex from the wet, muddy floor. Hey maybe miles mudkip would like this mud.

But just as I lifted my head I saw an espeon.

"Hey little guy" I said, Because I'm a big fan of all eevee evolutions.

"Es es!" He shouted. Hold on? Not all espeons are like this. In fact not all espeons look like there going to kill you. Wait? What did I just say?

"Is something wrong?" I asked, I don't think he liked me calling him a 'Little guy'

"Ess!" Before I could move, He picked me up off the ground with psychic.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shouted but he wouldn't listen. Then he started to run, not away, But towards me. I knew he was going to do something to me, But what?

"ESS!" Then used psychic to throw me onto the floor. He ran up and bit my right arm.

"AGHH!" I Struggled to try and get him off but he wouldn't let go. After five minutes of unbearable pain, He let go running off into the forest. Then I started to see cabin doors open. Followed by someone shouting my name.

After that, I blacked out


	3. Mai's POV

**Hey! Anyway this is about mai but this starts when ryan leaves the cabin. So in other words this chapter is about mai. **

**Plus this is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the story because there is not much going on in this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry miles but ryan has had a bad day." I said to ryan. I think he was upset because of the way ryan had treated him.

"Don't worry I'm used to stuff like that, My brother used to do it, Thats why I came to camp." Ryan said with sadness in his voice. Anyway at this time sparky and ember were sitting next to me. Eating some pokeblocks I gave them.

"So how long have you known ryan?" Amy asked me.

"Oh a loooong time, Since we were about five years old." I Explained to both amy and ryan

"Have you ever had 'The feeling' about him." Amy laughed

"What!" I shouted "The chance of me and ryan getting together is like seeing a ho-oh!"

"But do you like him?" Amy asked "Even a little bit?"

"Well, He is my best friend" I said

"So you do like him!" Amy shouted, While laughing a little bit.

"As a friend!" I growled, But I did laugh as well.

"Anyway, here is your pokedex." Amy said as she handed it back to me.

"And here is yours" I said as I handed her pokedex back to her.

"Hey miles, Do you like ryan?" I asked

"Um..." Miles went quiet for a while.

"Miles!" Amy called

"Oh um, sorry, I don't mind him." He said sadly

"I Think I'm gonna go back to sleep now, Its a long walk to the swamp tomorrow so I need to be ready"

* * *

**Minutes later**

We were all sitting down when....

"AGHH!"

"Did you hear that" I shouted in fear

"Its comeing from outside!" Miles shouted, As he got up.

"It sounds like ryan!" Amy shouted.

I ran up to the door and opened it, peering outside I could see ryan laying on the floor, I shouted his name but I don't think he heard me.

And when I got to him, He had already passed out.


End file.
